


Dancing In The Moonlight

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cass ain't straight, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, lesbianing, poetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: For a while I've struggled with how I'd write Cassandra and Nox's sex scene. It would have to be poetic I think. So um here it is.





	Dancing In The Moonlight

Making love to Natalie Trevelyan wasn't anything Cassandra Pentaghast had expected.

Soft, deliberate, cherishing with every stroke of her finger, every kiss of her lips. Natalie's breath like battle cries that thundered through Cassandra's chest, stole her breath, leaving only enough for a whispered exclamation of ecstacy that wasn't close to a description of the way she felt.

How she surrendered under the Inquisitor's touch. Moved as she moved, like the dance they did on the battlefield, but here, Natalie was more beautiful. A gift from the Maker.

Cassandra gave her everything. Her hands, her lips, her fingers, her body. Her soul sang. Never before had she felt so comfortable, so complete. She wanted more. Oh so much more. A lifetime.

"I love you," Natalie said as the night returned along with the rest of the palace, the pillowy mattress, satin sheets.

Her heart full, Cassandra pulled her head to face her beloved, moonlight dancing off her pale skin and red freckles. She was still in her arms. No place she'd rather be. "I love you," she replied.


End file.
